Zelda behind the scenes
by sandyk5
Summary: hey cool ppl thought this was funny... read title and ya know PLEASE r/r...wrote more
1. OoT

Zelda behind the scenes

Zelda behind the scenes

Ganondorf's tower 

Ganondorf: I will now kill you Link!! Muhahaha-* sees himself in Link's Shied and screams * Make-up WHAT THE ::beep:: did you ::beep: do to my :beeping: beautiful face????????!!!!!

Director: Uh oh...run!!!!!

Zora's domain 

Link dives off the waterfall and into the water below. He comes back up waving his arms and screaming

Link: I can't swim!!!! HHHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!

Director: Opps...

Kakariko Village 

Link: * talking to the cucco Lady * Sure I'll get your ch-

Mario: Come on Boys...and Jigglypuff. Let's get him!!!!

All the ppl on Super smash brothers run at Link

Link: * screams like Johnny Bravo and runs away* 

Director: How did they get past Security?! CUT!!!!

Link's house 

Link: * is running around in circles * Help!!!! I...can't...stop!!!

Director: Okay who left the control stick tilted?!

Hyrule Market 

Link walks in when 3 boys run up to him. 1 has only 3 hairs; the next has a black sock on his head and the third-

Ed: Chicken!!!! 

...Is running after the cucco...

Eddy: Hey green dude. Wanna buy some ice cream? Only 25 cents! * holds out a plastic ice cream cone *

Director: Cut...

Ed: * is hugging the cucco to death *

Lon Lon Ranch 

Link walks manly like up to Malon.

Link: Hey beautiful, how would you like to take a ride on the loooove boat.

Navi: HeyHeyLinkLisenLisen!!!!!!

Link: Gah!! A right Navi! You're going down!

Navi: AHHHHHHHHH!!! * flies away REALLY fast with Link right behind her *

Director's assistant: Uh...should we cut?

Director: No this is getting good...

****

Death Mt

Link: What the...* looks up *

Sheik jumps down and crashes though the bridge and into the ground below*

Sheik: Ow...

Director: Cut....

****

Retake

Link:: * looks up * What the...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Sheik lands on top of him

Sheik: opps...

Link: owe...

****

Retake

Link: What the... * looks up when Sheik is supposed to jump down * 

::nothing happens:

Link: * clears throat * I said 'What the...?'

::still nothing:: 

Link: I quite * walks off *

Note: I'll add mare later PLEASE r/r! It's almost my b-day ^_^


	2. more Oot and some MM

****

OoT

Lon Lon Ranch 

Link: * runs in with black glasses on and a lightning scar thingy on his forehead *

Director: Uh...what's with you?

Link: I'm Harry Potter!!!!

Director: Oh...please not you to...cut...

Kokiri Forest

Deku Tree: Like man, Why do I have to like say 'Thou''s and 'Thy''s all the time man! It's just not right man.

Director: Because it's better then hippie talk! Now practice your lines!

Deku Tree: But the lines are just freaking out man! They're freaking me out!

Link: You're freaking me out! 

Kokiri Forest

Deku Tree: Has thou art got the c-c-...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHhCCCCCOOOO 

Link: * screams and it blown back into Death Mt*

Malon: Wow...Look at him fly.

***CRASH!!!!! ***

Director: oh that hurt...

Ganondorf s Tower

Link: *walks in as Ganondorf plays the organ * Hey do you know the Muffin man song?

Ganondorf: Oh...my fav! *starts playing 'Do you know the muffin man' * Do you know the muffin man the muffin man the muffin man....

Director: oh please...cut...

****

MM

When you meat Kafei

Link: Why are you wearing a skirt?

Kafei: it's not a skirt! They're just long pants...

Link: It's a skirt...

Kafei: Look who's talking, tight boy.

Link: Hey!!!!

Director: ...gees...why do I work with little kids? * sighs* cut

Entrance to the swamp

Link: * walks in and a wolf appears* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! * faints*

Director: ...just put the "game over" sign up and it's good

After getting a few swap fairies

Great Fairy: I still need 3 more! Go back and find them please.

*Fairies surround Link to heal him but instead they all start beating him up *

Link: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! HELP! I'M BEING BEAT UP BY LITTLE FLY THINGYS! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! *waves his arms to get them away *

Director: Hm...Maybe we can put this in the game... 

Beginning scenes

Link: * walking though the creepy forest on Epona* * fairies appear to scare Epona and-*

Director: CUT! Stunt Double.

*Zelda runs out, putting on a green cap *

Link: Zelda? Hey that's not fair!

Director: You said you didn't want to get hurt anymore...

Link: Yeah but...

Zelda: * pushes Link off the house and jumps on* Action!

Link: Hey wait AHHHHH!!! * gets tramped by Epona* ...Ow...

When the big turtle dude comes out of the water

Zora Link: * gasps*

*the big turtle dude raises from the water, looks at Link and eats him *

Turtle dude: MMM...Taste like chicken!

Director: ...That was weird...

*Link is sitting in a hospital bed covered in turtle spit, bite and little punch marks and hoof prints. His legs are both in casts and so is his arm *

*Malon, Saria, and Zelda walk in *

Malon: *giggles * poor Link...did you hear the news?  
Link: ...What news?  
Zelda: Nintendo just released the new GameCube

Link: So?  
Saria: And there might be a new Zelda game coming out on it...

Link: *eyes grow wide * **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
